


If You Look After Them

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is drunk, and decides to ask about babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Look After Them

Somehow, Blaine ends up sprawled across Kurt’s lap on the couch in the corner of the Lopez’s living room. The New Directions Christmas party is in full swing – meaning that there’s karaoke happening (Rachel and Mercedes right now), couples are making out (Mike and Tina, Santana and Brittany) and everyone is making a lot of noise. It’s why Kurt has to ask Blaine to repeat what he’s saying into Kurt’s lap.

‘Let’s raise a baby, Kurt. I wanna have a baby with you.’

Kurt chokes on a sip of one of the many, many glasses of water he’s planning on drinking after the alcohol he’s consumed. Apparently, Blaine isn’t finished.

‘Aren’t babies cute, Kurt? I bet our babies will be the prettiest ones ever.’ Blaine nods decisively, his head nestling closer to Kurt’s crotch. Which is fine, except Kurt gets surprisingly horny when he’s drunk and he’s trying really hard to process just what is coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth right now.

‘Blaine, you know that any kid of ours can’t actually look like  _both_  of us, right?’ Kurt says.

‘Doesn’t matter,’ Blaine mumbles. ‘They’d still be the prettiest babies ever.’ He sighs as Kurt runs his fingers through his hair.

They’re both content in their own little bubble, and for the first time that night no one else is bothering them. Kurt is just dozing off slightly when Blaine pipes up again.

‘Hey Kurt?’ he says.

‘mm’ Kurt just hums at him to continue.

‘Can we have a baby?’

Kurt splutters. ‘We’re only teenagers, Blaine.’

‘Not now but someday? Please? Blaine pleads.

Kurt is not nearly drunk enough to have this conversation. Blaine, on the other hand, is far too drunk.

‘Only if you take care of them. Babies are messy, Blaine.’ Kurt teases, scrunching his nose up at his distaste for mess.

‘Yay!’ Blaine exclaims. ‘Love you.’ He smiles and starts humming softly to himself.

Kurt rolls his eyes, but can’t help but smile and take heart that Blaine is thinking that far ahead. He’ll work out how to break it to Blaine that he’s not sure he wants kids later.


End file.
